tijmenmeijer2018fandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Cyriak Harris
25 maart 2018 Artist casestudy Wie is hij? Cyriak Harris is een Britse animator wie bekend is met zijn hypnotiserende, surrealistische 'real-life footage' animaties (Wikipedia). Hij gebruikt filmmateriaal van hoofdzakelijke alledaagse dieren en vervormd deze in Adobe After Effects om vreemde geometrische patronen te creëren. Vanuit een interesse voor muziek clips begon hij met het maken van clips op zijn eigen muziek welke qua stijl perfect bij het psychedelische uiterlijk past. Het resulteert in angstaanjagende en onzinnige filmpjes met geiten vervormd tot een wandelende fabriek welke weer kleine geitjes maakt. In zijn interview (HuHa 2!, 2013) verteld Cyriak dat hij in 1998 zijn studie animatie aan de kunst academie afmaakte en verhuisde naar Brighton. Hier vond hij geen ambitie om een baan binnen het beroep te vinden en spendeerde de tijd met bijbaantjes. Later kwam Cyriak in aanraking met het internet en begon hij te experimenteren met geanimeerde GIFs om op community sites te posten. Met de film "Beastenders"'' kwam zijn eerste succes en kreeg hij de vrijheid om autonoom langere films te gaan maken. Zijn stijl wist een hoop mensen op Youtube te pakken. Zijn bekendste film "cows & cows & cows" heeft meer dan 45 miljoen views (Youtube, 2010) binnen gehaald en heeft hem gevestigd als een Youtube animator die regelmatig viraal gaat. Harris heeft door de jaren veel film geproduceerd. Voor mij zijn dit de highlights: * Robotic Mutation (zijn afstudeer project) ''link * robogran link * Boogie Maths link * cows & cows & cows link * Baaa link * Welcome to Kitty City link * Walks of Life link * Because link * Cobwebs link * chimpnology link In zijn oeuvre is duidelijk een ontwikkeling te zien. In zijn vroegere films maakt hij meer gebruik van een rouwe cut-out stijl met simpele humoristische sketches terwijl hij bij zijn recente werk meer de abstractie in duikt met muziekclips. De meeste films lijken geen boodschap te hebben en vertellen geen concreet verhaal. Toch zijn thema's over wiskunde en biologie terug te vinden in fractalen en geometrische vormen. Naast de zijn eigen films heeft Cyriak ook muziekclips gemaakt voor onder andere Bonobo, Bloc Party en Flying Lotus. Naar zijn zeggen is dit de grote bulk van zijn inkomen en is de ad revenue van Youtube meer secundair inkomen. Observaties en aandachtspunten "I never really have a fixed idea of what I'm going to do when I start doing it. ... Some of my animations kind of feel like they're making themselves, I'm just kind of helping them to come into being." '' ... ''"Really it's improvisation." ... There's some kind of sense buried in there somewhere. I could say that for all my videos that there's always a kind of an underlying logic to them which might not be immediately apparant even to me as I'm making it." - Cyriak Harris (HuHa 2!, 2013) Cyriak is voor mij een groot voorbeeld wat betreft werkfilosofie. Hij heeft een ontzettend ontspannen karakter en zit bij het maken eigenlijk alleen maar te spelen met wat onbenullig filmmateriaal dat hij heeft verzamelt. Zijn werk is eigenlijk puur een materiaal experiment. Hij is nooit echt op zoek om concrete verhalen te vertellen, maar dat is ok. Met zijn werkmethode is hij instaat om films te maken die met bijna niks anders op het internet te vergelijken zijn. Zijn pakkende stijl heeft daarmee miljoenen views weten te genereren. ''"As far as the future goes, I literally have no plans beyond what I'm having for diner tonight." ''- Cyriak Harris (HuHa 2!, 2013) Bronnen HuHa 2!. (2013, 22 augustus). Cyriak | Heroes of Animation with Bing (interview). Geraadpleegd op 25 maart 2018, van link Gurr, J. (2011, 10 juni). Cyriak Harris + Crazy Animations = 42 Millions views! (interview). Geraadpleegd op 25 maart 2018, van link Famous Birthdays. Cyriak Harris. Geraadpleegd op 25 maart 2018, van link Wikipedia. Cyriak. Geraadpleegd op 26 maart 2018, van link